


Bad Timing

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Horse and his Boy, F/M, Fluff, Propositions, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't blame a Stallion for trying....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Bree and Hwin lived happily to a great age in Narnia and both got married, but not to one another. 
> 
> \-- _The Horse and His Boy_

A few days before they reached Tashbaan Hwin realized that she was going into heat. Well, it _was_ the breeding season. She was lucky it hadn’t happened before this. But it was very bad timing. If she was still in season when they got to Tashbaan every stallion they met would know it. Stallions here were well-trained, but still, it might attract attention, and that was the last thing they needed. And besides, working at controlling her own behavior made it harder for her to think clearly about everything else; and she needed to be able to think clearly! Why did it have to happen now? 

The worst part was that having Bree nearby all the time was distracting her. If it had been a few weeks ago, when she was still a bit stuck on Bree, that might not have been so terrible, but as it was…

A little before dawn, after traveling all night, they found some good cover and made camp. The children fell asleep quickly. As soon as they were asleep Bree sidled up to Hwin and began whispering in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, and how brave, and how he had admired her from the moment they met.

“Bree, I’d really like to get some sleep,” she said. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“The night is young,” he said, nudging her and sniffing discreetly.

“Bree, that makes no sense! It’s almost dawn!”

“Sweetheart, you can’t deny that you’ve been lonely all these years….”

“Of _course_ I’ve been lonely. But that doesn’t mean this is a good time or place for…you know. There are lots of Horses in the world. Wouldn’t you like to meet a few other Mares before making a commitment?”

Now he was rubbing his haunch against hers. It was a good thing she was so annoyed with him, because otherwise she might have found it stimulating. Well, it _was_ stimulating, but not so much that she couldn’t control herself.

“Why worry about a commitment?” he whispered. “Here we are, you and I... nobody would need to know. We could watch the sunrise together…”

“You really think the humans wouldn’t wake up?”

“They’re exhausted. And we could be quiet. That’s one thing we both know how to do, eh? Keep quiet…”

"But I could get pregnant! Didn't that occur to you?"

"Well, I could, um...pull out..." he suggested.

“Oh, by the Lion! I shouldn’t have let you sidetrack me, Bree. The answer is no. _You_ may not care about making a commitment, but I’m a decent Mare, and I won’t mate with just any old Stallion who asks.”

“I thought you liked me.”

“I do, but not that way.”

“Really? Because I had the distinct impression you’d been making eyes at me...” he said insinuatingly.

“Well…maybe I did at first,” she admitted. It was true. She had been quite sweet on Bree—for about three days. “But I’m over that. And even if I weren’t, the way you’re acting now would cure me.”

He gave a frustrated snort. “Oh, _please_ , Hwin! Have some compassion for me. It’s been awful! A Stallion has urges, and I’ve had absolutely no outlet. They tried to get me to mate, you know, but I refused.”

“Good for you. So did I. And I’m refusing now.”

He sidled a little closer and tried to nuzzle her. “ _Pleeeeease?_ ” he wheedled. She pranced away from him.

“Don’t make me kick you Bree, because I will! And I’ll whinny, and the children will wake up, and everybody will be angry at you, and you’ll deserve it!”

“You can’t blame a fellow for trying....” he said peevishly. 

She sighed. “I don’t. I _don’t_ blame you for trying, and I _do_ understand. But I’m saying no.”

“You’re a very unfeeling Mare,” Bree said.

“Once I’m out of season and you’re back to being sensible, or as sensible as you ever are, you’re going to apologize to me, Bree! And then perhaps I’ll find it in me to pretend this never happened, and we can be friends again.”

Bree retreated, grumbling.

Hwin ate a little grass and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he settled down to sleep. She shook her head. Stallions!


End file.
